A wig has been manufactured by handwork and, therefore, is expensive. There has been no concept that a wig is used once or only several times and thrown away.
The wig has been manufactured by handwork in such a manner that a hair segment to be implanted is folded in two, which is one by one implanted by hand onto a thick base formed into a three-dimensional shape, for example. When one folded hair segment is implanted, it looks as if two hairs are implanted. In another operation, a bundle of several folded hair segments have been implanted at one time.
A disposable wig has first been proposed by the present inventor, one example of which is disclosed in the following patent document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 1999-264131